Hamamatsu´s Date
by Gipan
Summary: Hamamatsu is going on a date...who is the lucky or unlucky one?


Well…this is my first story!  
It's about Hamamatsu getting a date…who's the lucky…or unlucky one?  
  
If you like it I'll write more! *smile*  
****************************************************************  
  
  
- "This is going to be so fun!" Tomoe said with a smile.  
  
- "Sure is, I wonder what could ever make something like this happen…" Imawa said with sarcasm.  
  
Tomoe snorted.  
  
- "You're mean, Imawa, you should support your friends!"  
  
- "But a date?! Come on!"  
  
Tomoe giggled.  
  
- "I know, but I'm sure he'll enjoy it…"  
  
Imawa rolled her eyes. Tomoe took up a cute little pink ribbon. She didn't look to happy.  
  
- "Doesn't look good…" she said a bit disappointed.  
  
Imawa rolled her eyes once again.  
  
- "Were you expecting it to look good?"  
  
Tomoe seemed to be sticking out her tongue under her mask. An unhappy growling was heard.  
  
- "Come on Hamamatsu, I'm sorry that I thought you looked good in a pink little ribbon, but you're going on a date after all!" Tomoe said supporting.  
  
Imawa smiled.  
  
- "You know what Hamamatsu? I bet 10 dollars that you're date will think you're the cutest if you put the ribbon on…ok?"  
  
Tomoe looked confused.  
  
- "But Imawa, he doesn't have…!"  
  
- "Shut up…!" Imawa snapped sourly.  
  
She then smiled towards Hamamatsu.  
  
- "What do you say? Want to earn some fast cash?"  
  
Hamamatsu seemed unsure. Then he nodded. Imawa smiled.  
  
- "Thanks…"  
  
She put on the ribbon on Hamamatsus head. He looked cute. Tomoe giggled.  
  
- "Cute!"  
  
- "Hey Tomoe, you're not his date!"  
  
Tomoe seemed to smile.  
  
- "I know, *giggle*, it's just…nothing…"  
  
Shogun entered the room. He seemed surprised of what he saw.  
  
- "Is there something I should know?"  
  
Imawa turned to him with a smile.  
  
- "Love is in the air, Shogun."  
  
Shogun looked around. Imawa chuckled. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
- "Just follow me and Nurse of Love will explain it all to you…"  
  
  
  
  
- "I can't believe I'm actually going out on a date with him!" Planet said gaily, putting on her favourite dress. Miranda nodded.  
  
- "Kind of weird, though…didn't think he'd actually answer yes…"  
  
Planet giggle.  
  
- "You know him…"  
  
- "Yupp."  
  
- "So how do I look?" Planet asked, spinning around a few times.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
- "You're beautiful, but let's do something ´bout that hair, shall we?"  
  
- "M-my hair?" Planet stammered.  
  
- "Come on! You can't go on a date without a nice hairstyle! Let me fix ya something!" Miranda said, still smiling.  
  
Planet swallowed. She didn't think Miranda had one of the best hairstyles…  
  
- "Well, I…"  
  
- "Come on, please?!"  
  
Planet gave up.  
  
- "Fine!"  
  
- "Yay! Well sit down here on the chair here and I'll get you finished in no time!"  
  
Planet sat down in the chair. Miranda started making the "amazing hair-do".  
  
- "He was pretty easy talking to, he must really like you…" Miranda said calmly.  
  
Planet giggled.  
  
- "I sure hope so"!  
  
- "I mean, Hamamatsu isn't…"  
  
- "WHAT did you say…?!" Planet almost screamed, jumping up from the chair, facing Miranda.  
  
- "Hamamatsu, you're date…" Miranda started.  
  
- "NO!!! I told you to ask the weirdo for a date…Shogun!!!" Planet complained.  
  
Miranda swallowed.  
  
- "Hehe…oops, but Hamamatsu IS a weirdo if you ask me…"  
  
- "ARGH!!! What am I going to do?! I can't go out with him…?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Imawa escorted Hamamatsu to a nice little café in town. She didn't like it though, she had a feeling that the Jumbo Max team would show up…she didn´t like them and Jumbo Max didn´t like the Far East Commander...  
  
- "I know you're only here on a date, but do everything with cautions, ok?" Imawa said.  
  
Hamamatsu nodded. Imawa to. Even though she acted like she only ate onions, she actually cared a lot about her hairy friend.  
Imawa could see Planet coming with Miranda.  
  
- "Ok, I'll be leaving, I don't want to act like you're mummy saying "Oh hello Miss Miranda, it's going to be SO fun seeing our little babies going out together!"…"  
  
Hamamatsu stared at Imawa...just kept staring…Imawa was quiet.   
  
- "Um…I was just kidding…bye!" Imawa said fast.  
  
She ran away. Hamamatsu didn't seem to mind. Planet and Miranda walked to him. Planet stared at Hamamatsu. She looked very disappointed…  
  
- "He's wearing…a ribbon…"  
  
- "So what?" Miranda asked.  
  
- "It´s pink!" Planet complained.   
  
- "Come on Planet, don't be silly!" Miranda said "Besides, you will at least know he won't eat you for desert…"  
  
- "Eat me...?" Planet said so quiet even her own mind would hear it...  
  
Miranda shook her head.   
  
- "Well, have fun you to…" she said calmly and left.  
  
Planet swallowed. She waned everything but sitting alone in a café with Hamamatsu right now…  
  
- "Shall we"? Hamamatsu asked politely, yet he sounded scrary.  
  
Planet swallowed.  
  
- "...*gulp*...after you..."  
  
Hamamatsu opened the door to the café. He insisted on letting Planet to go in first. Planet swallowed and walked in...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
So what happens now?   
Is Planet going to have a nice night out with Hamamatsu or will she being eaten for desert? Next chapter coming soon... 


End file.
